Goodbye, Rose
by LostFairy
Summary: A poem set during POTW when Rose is the time godess from the doctor's POV. First fanfic! plz RR!


Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so be nice. Now, before you read this you should know that when I wrote this, I was getting the speach out of theshooting scripts book, not by watching the episode, which is why some of it is different, so don't go telling me I got it wrong!

* * *

I stand here, ready to die, Daleks all around me,

And as I wait I think of you, and memories surround me.

At least I know that you'll be safe, my one, my only, my Rose,

You're safe now; even if it's not the path you would have chose.

Then I hear it, can't believe it, the ancient sound,

But I know this isn't possible, at least I thought… I turn around,

"Alert! TARDIS materialising!" but it can't be, no way,

The TARDIS is now solid, "You will not escape!"

Then the doors shoot open, gold light flooding through,

And I can see your silhouette, and I know it's you.

"Rose…?" I whisper, and I fall, paralyzed with fear,

So much power, what did you do? How did you get back here?

Then there's a flash, and you're here, standing in front of me,

You're beautiful, glowing, ethereal… an angel, come to rescue me.

I look up at you, scared, I ask, "What did you do…?"

And you're a Goddess, infinite wisdom… but I don't know what's happened to you.

"I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me,"

Then I realise what's happened, I need to set you free…

Then I see your eyes, glowing, and I know, "You went deeper than that,

You looked into the Time Vortex, Rose, no one's meant to see that-"

"This is the Abomination!" the Emperor doesn't like this one bit,

"Exterminate!" a Dalek yells and shoots, but you raise your hand, and stop it!

I stare as it freezes and reverses, back into the gun,

I don't know how you did that, but I know what's got to be done.

"Rose, you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now!"

Rose, please, let go, I'd help you, but I just do not know how…

"I am the Bad Wolf. I take the words, I scatter them, in time and space,"

I look up and round, and I see, as the words fly out of place.

"A message to lead myself here," it was you, the Bad Wolf was you,

All this time, I always wondered… I didn't have a clue.

Then I look back at you, after taking in what you've said,

"You've got the entire vortex running through your head,"

"You're gonna burn!" I tell you, desperate, "is that what you want?"

"I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false God."

And I sit and stare, stunned. That's all I ever wanted, you safe, my Rose, protected,

From anything that would harm you, all things bad and unexpected.

"You cannot hurt me! I am immortal!" but you know he's wrong,

'Cause you see more, you know the truth, and you tell him, so powerful, so strong,

"You are tiny," you look at him, such authority, "I see the whole of time and space,

Every atom of your existence," you raise your arms, with infinite grace,

"And I divide them," I look around, and I see the Dalek, disintegrating, glowing…

"Everything must come to dust," and it's gone, not a trace of Dalek showing…

"All things," you look around, and more Daleks disappear,

"Everything dies," you raise your arms, the Daleks filled with fear.

I can see, on the screen, the ships, dividing, Daleks whipped out of the sky,

"I will not die!" the Emperor insists, insane, "I cannot die!"

And his ship, it glows, and starts to die, disintegrating… gone,

And it's dead, the Daleks gone, you did it Rose, you won!

"The Time War ends," you whisper, staring, as if you're going to drop…

"That's it Rose, you've done it, now let go, just stop-"

"How could I let this go?" you ask me, but I am afraid,

"I bring life," you whisper, gesture… and by you, life is made.

I stand, I tell you, "But this is wrong! You can't control life and death-"

"But I can," you say, and stop me, take away my breath.

"The sun and the moon," you whisper, so strong, "the day and the night…"

"But why do they hurt?" and you're weak, a child, helpless, my Rose, the light…

"It's eating you alive," I say, unbelieving, scared, "the power's gonna kill you.

And it's my fault," you came back to save me, I _brought _you here, if only I knew…

"I can see everything," you whisper, in awe of yourself, "All that is… all that was…"

I look up at you, realising, wondering… "All that ever could be,"

"That's what I see," I say, "all the time," I can see us, together, in a future, Rose…

"And doesn't it drive you mad?" I can see what I want, but can't have it, in a future, oh Rose…

And now that future can never be,

Because you would have died to save me,

I won't let you die Rose, I promise, it's true,

You know that I would die to save you.

"My head…" you're scared now, so scared, and I understand,

"Come here," I walk to you, arms out, you take my hand,

"…It's killing me," I look at you, I know what to do,

"I think you need a Doctor," and walk forward, lean in to you…

And I kiss you, so gentle, so passionate, I love you, my Rose,

I wont let you die, I _need _you, my love for you only grows,

And the vortex escapes you, from your eyes to mine,

And I know, that's it now, so long number nine.

And we part, still so close, I look at you, and you look at me,

Then you fall, into my arms, now I know that you're free.

And gently I lower you onto the floor,

My Rose, my love… you ended the war.

Now I have the vortex, but I know what to do,

I breathe out, vortex back in the TARDIS… Rose, I did this for you.

And it's gone, and I smile, you are safe, free from the pain,

I kneel down beside you, when you wake up… will I be able to explain?

I know you won't remember, and maybe that's good,

If I explained, would you have understood?

I take you back to the TARDIS, and we'll leave, just us two,

I hope you like the next me as much as I like you.


End file.
